Hacia un Futuro
by cafe.rojiza
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo al futuro- One shot


**Luego de un tiempo les traigo este coto one-shot espero que les guste...nos leemos abajo ;33**

**.**

**.**

**『****º…●****…º****』**

Un dolor inmenso, un gran estruendo, el viento y luego…nada, todo se volvió negro de un momento para otro.

Despertó algo sobresaltada pero consciente de que no estaba en el lugar en donde perdió el conocimiento, lentamente deslizó sus piernas de las sabanas de seda en las que se encontraba. Se extrañó, jamás se había sentido tan cálida al despertar, al parase una brisa hizo estremecerse, toco el gélido piso mientras veía con sumo detalle cada rincón de aquella habitación, que no se parecía ni se comparaba a la suya en el cuartel, claro que no ya que esta era mucha más grande, con más accesorios.

Se fijo en el Gran espejo de cuerpo completo situado en una esquina, caminó directamente hacia el llevándose la gran sorpresa de verse a sí misma muy diferente…contuvo el aire por unos segundos, ya que al ver su reflejo puedo ver su pelo – ahora largo – que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, con su cuerpo solamente siendo cubierto por un camisón lila de tono pastel, se giró nuevamente más confundida de lo que ya estaba, pero finalmente dejó de preocuparse de ello cuando un peculiar sonido llegó a sus oídos.

Llego velozmente siendo conducida por sus oídos a un gran ventanal, rápidamente corrió las persianas y al abrir y salir de aquel ventanal llego a un balcón, se dio cuenta que estaba situado en altura, unos tres pisos estimó nuevamente dejó de pensar en ello cuando volvió a escuchar aquel sonido y al dirigir la vista al frente quedo maravillada al ver la vista… ¿podría ser que…? Sus labios llegaron a formar una "O" Era…¡era el Mar! Maravillada cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa marina, para ser un sueño –según ella- ha de ser el sueño más hermoso que estaba teniendo hasta el momento, admiro el precioso amanecer, seguido de las rítmicas olas.

Entro nuevamente cerrando la ventana, ya que el frío de aquel amanecer no tenía compasión de su temperatura corporal, cerrando el ventanal, giró sobre sus talones y se dio cuenta de que en donde había estado descansando había un bulto, ahí yacía descansando **otra persona.**

Con precaución se fue acercando lentamente a esta, el otro individuo se revolvió incomodo, como notando la falta de algo, cuando ya se había acercado lo suficiente, la persona se levanto bruscamente a lo que ella se alejo, dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás procurando no tropezar.

-Diablos Hanji, no me digas que volviste a salir tan temprano, te enfermaras maldición!

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Le-Levi?

El pelinegro la miro con su misma expresión de siempre, ella más extrañada que nunca se fue acercando de a poco hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse al lado de él, su vista se poso en el abdomen desnudo de este, aunque se alivio al ver que estaba vestido con su pantalón de pijama, suspiro resignada.

-Maldita sea cuatro ojos, ¿Cuántas veces hablamos que dejarías de abrir la maldita ventana para salir? Sabes que no por ahora no puedes- le dijo el molesto.

-¿uh? N-no entiendo, estoy confundida- ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo era muy confuso, ¿Cómo había llegado de una expedición y de un momento a otro…

-Hanji…¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Y-yo estaba en la primera expedición luego de ser año nuevo y…y estaba cansada, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien, me distraje luego sentí un fuerte golpe y luego. Nada, después desperté aquí y…|

-Está bien- dijo este suavizando la mirada y le tomaba la cara con una mano- no te presiones- le besó la frente – Descansa ¿sí? Te espera un agotador día – esta vez le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos ella se sorprendió al ver que portaba un pequeño pero hermoso anillo.

-Eres algo terca, pero ya verás que aun así te quiero- su semblante era muy diferente al Levi que ella conocía- no puedo creer que hace algunos años…- calló – descansa por tu bien y por el bien de…- pasó paso una mano por el vientre de ella mientras soltó una pequeña risa, ella solo lo miró – Con que a esto te referías hace unos años ¿eh? Este sueño tuyo que tanto anhelabas- ella lo miro sin entender – pero ahora Solo debes volver a dormir- le dijo mientras la acunaba contra su pecho, ella comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos hipnotizada por el olor de él y el rítmico latir del corazón del cual –sin saber – siempre le había pertenecido – solo debes…

**『****º…●****…º****』**

**-¡**Debes volver maldita sea! Vuelve cuatro ojos de mierda!- de nuevo esa pesadez y ese dolor punzante que sentía que le partiría en dos volvió a aparecer, el olor a sangre, a podrido, A muerte inundaba sus fosas nasales con dificultad empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con él la cara de su amado Azabache desesperado, parecía que estallaría en locura – ¡Se termino! Ya no…somos libres, ya no hay lucha, ya no hay más titanes pero…vuelve!- empezó a soltar unas cuantas lagrima, ella con algo de dificultad estiró su mano y acarició su cara ensuciándolo con sangre intentó sonreír lo más que podía.

-Claro que se terminó enanin, ahora solo déjame descansar.

-No te duermas maldición! No mueras, no aun ya verás que nos espera…

-Claro que no moriré, si muero no podré seguir molestándote y – escupió sangre, el la miro preocupado- por ahora solo déjame descansar – mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos llegaron los chicos de su escuadrón para llevarla y examinar que tan grave era su herida, pero sabía que él no mentía ya que si le esperaba un futuro maravilloso…por ahora podría descansar libre sin preocupaciones.

.

.

**『****º…●****…º****』**

**Yooooooo~ quedo algo fail lo sé(? *se esconde antes de que le tiren tomates* Okey, lo sé ah pasado tiempo(? meses(? ni tanto(? sdkfldfñk bueno eh tenido algunos problemas para actualizar ; A ; empezando por algunos problemas que me bloquiaron la inspiración u.u luego mi computador se murió y quede sin donde escribir y entre a clases...Y ya no tengo tiempo DDDDDD;así que luego de que un resfrío me dejara en cama se me ocurrió algo y me prestaron una un computador por ese día ;-; así que espero actualizar luego porque me regalaron una tablet ;DD ...nos estaremos leyendo pronto ;333**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
